justice_league_of_equestria_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Digdux/Collection of Poems
A Heart of Cold The stars are very beautiful, beyond these ghastly halls. They shine with far more splendor, above another’s walls. I watch them from my mirror, but their bright entrancing glow, Reminds me of the path, I gave up so long ago. The royal circlet, a shining star rests upon my brow, I once thought only of the rights that this circlet would endow. But once I took the crown to which I was born and was bred, I found it heavy on my heart, though light upon the head. For they are all my children, all, that I could defend, Though they were all older than me, they could not see the end. And so it was by chaos wrought, that hope died that day. When we were going to march to war, I marched them to their graves. Family, a love - it matters not, I truly know indeed, That I must sacrifice them all since there was such a need. They know but can’t forgive me-doing only what I require. With shatter’d minds but loving hearts going straight to the funeral pyre. These tears that burn my eyes are all the tears I can’t bear to shed, The tears I weep in silence as I mourn my kindred dead. And so it was by my hand that I piled their broken heads If only so unknown lives could flourish and be simply led. That is the cost of the crown I wore, a nightmare untold. In order to save the land, I lost both those young and old. Hopefully another will rule someday, as my heart is frozen cold. Because I traded my kindred lives for a future yet untold. ''(anonymous, translated by Ashwood, Canterlot) '' An Old Zebra's tale Where a bad acorn taken root Or was it a tree, the point is moot Yet here we are our story began By this unremarkable piece of land A clever pony approached this plot Worried by what this place would wrought To the tree he nailed a sign And drank from the pool, which tasted like wine And so he left the place that day Pulling his cart in the very same way Unknown to him what chaos would make Of the things he left in his wake Around the nail ‘merged a queen anew Within that tree her army grew and grew Until they were finally ready to clash As they were going to turn the land to ash Yet chaos has a way of working things out As from of the cart, an egg did fall out Into this pool this egg did splash And so it was gone quick as a flash Sometime later the queen and her crew Left to hunt for victims new During this time the egg did hatch The creature was gone before the changelings could catch It was a phoenix dark as night But it was still a sorry sight Warmth it could not find in the sun or moon Nor in fires that would bloom And so it flew on wings of starlight Searching for something to make things right After much time has passed She came upon some ponies at last Undetectable she crept upon So they had no idea what was going on And yet they had no need to fear Because what she found brought her cheer Warmth came to her fast Basking in the feelings of ponies past Their passions warmed her chilly heart Even their fears caused her to start She stayed with them for a day and a night Always undetectable, out of sight Shortly after some changelings attacked And left her party out of whack Once day has passed she felt some pain As she realized warmth she could not gain Her party was but empty husks And so she began her hunt at dusk Undetectable was she, invisible to sight And swiftly she flew to chase the blight Once they were found and rent asunder She quickly worked to loot her plunder Much warmth she found, but it faded fast So she found her party where it would last She gave them her warmth and watched them renew Until they were almost the very same crew Exhausted was she from such an act And so she hid in a pack to nap Within that day they reached a city Yet for all the stone it was rather pretty Up she flew searching for a tower For which to claim her bower She found a pony, crazy he be With a long white beard down to his knee It turns out he could see her, try as she might To hide from his blind eyesight Fun they had for however a brief time Until it became time for that pony to die Nasty it was, a thing of chills A murderer who wanted to pay his bills A theft it was, “gone wrong” they said Yet it didn’t matter because the poor pony was dead Greif she felt, and anger that too She plummeted through the tower, her hunt began anew Walls could not hide him from her talons she knew Within her heart, a fell darkness grew She found him quickly and delighted in his fear As he knew she would rip him ear from ear And yet something she found that made her pause And lose faith in her only cause A foal there was, asleep in a crib, unaware of her presence therein Should this creature suffer for the poor pony’s sin? Gone was the phoenix from the home that night And yet outside there was a terrible fight Bones mend when they break But a life one does not idly take She found her calling there at last Stopping monsters of the past So that there will be warmth you see For ponies like you and me Let this serve as a cautionary tale If against justice you do rail As comfort you can never take If evil follows in your wake Category:Blog posts